


Cuarta Parte: Y Los Sueños, Sueños Son

by sycorax



Series: La Rueda de la Fortuna [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Español | Spanish, Français | French, Homoeroticism, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Teacher/Student Roleplay, The More The Merrier, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel Fix-It, bildungsroman, dd/lg, good girl, overcoming traumas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycorax/pseuds/sycorax
Summary: Empieza el viaje hacia el sur. En el camino Hermione y Severus se van descubriendo, tanto el uno al otro como a sí mismos. Y siguiendo su ruta se encuentran con... Luna.Última parte de "La Rueda de la Fortuna".Versión hetero en fanfiction.net
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: La Rueda de la Fortuna [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697854
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Cuarta Parte: Y Los Sueños, Sueños Son

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin empiezan los nuevos capítulos de este fic que dejé languidecer durante cuatro años. Muchísimas gracias a **Gato Azul** de ffnet por hacer de beta y animarme a seguir escribiendo. También escribe fics; os animo a echarles un vistazo :)
> 
>  _27/01/2021:_  
>  Bien, es oficial: este fic va rumbo a un Severus/Hermione/Luna.  
> Si preferís la versión Severus/Hermione, lo publicaré en ffnet bajo el mismo título y pseudónimo.  
> Gracias por leer y por comentar, dejar kudos etc :)

**Marzo del 2000. Morbihan.**

Cada puerta de la casa de Joséphine era diferente.

Por ejemplo, la puerta de la cocina era de nogal, doble y con cristalera. La puerta que daba a la despensa de varitas era maciza, vieja, y de roble. La puerta que daba a la habitación de Hermione era de abedul, estaba pintada de verde pistacho y tenía labradas filigranas con flores y hojas que se retorcían. Había en total 37 flores y 56 hojas labradas. Severus las había contado una a una.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en frente de aquella puerta de jardín de muñecas.

Había dejado pasar una noche y una mañana desde aquella desastrosa tarde con Hermione. La chica no había bajado a desayunar. Cuando el reloj de abuelo del salón tocó la una Hermione seguía sin salir de su habitación. Severus decidió subir al segundo piso a hablar con ella.

Pero no pudo **.** Había pasado un buen rato en frente de aquella puerta verde pistacho, cambiando su peso de una pierna a la otra, midiendo sus palabras, desechándolas, reformulándolas. ¿Dónde se había metido su elocuencia?

En el parqué del suelo, la cuarta tabla empezando de la puerta de Hermione crujía cuando uno se apoyaba en ella. Pero sólo por su lado derecho.

Desde abajo, el reloj de abuelo dió la media hora. Severus cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, irritado consigo mismo. Llevaba _media hora_ en el pasillo, en frente de aquella maldita puerta, entre un florero de porcelana azul y una puerta blanca de pomo dorado, parado, sin poder levantar el puño y pedir permiso para entrar.

_Ya está bien._

Con un suspiro, Severus alzó la mano y golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

Silencio.

Volvió a hacerlo.

\- ¿Hermione?- preguntó, y su voz salió rota, casi en un susurro.

Nada. Severus carraspeó.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Vas a comer con nosotros?

Esta vez su voz sonó más firme, más alto. Pero nadie le respondió de detrás de la madera color pistacho. Severus Snape suspiró y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo atención en pisar la cuarta tabla, la que crujía; y esperó y esperó, los ojos clavados en la puerta, pero ésta seguía sin moverse. Severus abrió y cerró las manos, tragó saliva, se miró las palmas, se miró los pies, se miró a sí mismo en el reflejo del pomo de metal gris.

\- Hermione, quiero hablar contigo. Ábreme la puerta, por favor.

Nada.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza y los frotó con sus dedos hasta ver estrellas. Hermione no contestaba. Con otro suspiro, el más profundo del día, Severus abrió los ojos, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

La puerta siguió cerrada.

xxoOoxx

\- ¿Hermione?

La voz de Severus era inconfundible, a pesar de provenir de detrás de la puerta. Hermione se hizo bolita bajo las sábanas. Aún estaba en pijama. No había salido de la cama en toda la mañana.

Volvió a escucharse un golpe en la puerta.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Vas a comer con nosotros?

Esta vez su voz sonaba más firme, más claro, más impaciente. Hermione se estremeció y cerró los ojos. _Que se vaya,_ pensó. No tenía hambre. Quería estar sola _. Que se vaya._

Por unos instantes se oyó silencio, y luego el suelo del parqué crujió. ¿Se estaba yendo? ¿Se había ido ya? Hermione contuvo la respiración y agudizó el oído, intentando escuchar los pasos de Severus. Por un rato no escuchó nada. Y luego...

\- Hermione, quiero hablar contigo. Ábreme la puerta, por favor.

La joven dió un respingo del susto y su corazón aceleró. _Mierda_. No se había ido aún.

Pero, ¿por qué se escondía? ¿qué forma de actuar más cobarde e inmadura era ésa? Hermione apretó los dientes y frunció el entrecejo. A veces se extrañaba a sí misma. A veces, tenía reacciones que la dejaban perpleja, como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo, como si no se conociese a sí misma.

A veces, Hermione se decepcionaba.

 _Maldita sea._ ¿Sólo sabía huir de sus problemas, o qué? Huir, siempre huir. Y cuando volvía a meter la pata, coger sus bártulos y volver a huir. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Sus ojos estaban calientes y picaban; al cabo de tres parpadeos se humedecieron.

No podía seguir así. Tenía que hablar con Severus. Ayer la había rechazado, pero hoy estaba dispuesto a hablar. Tenían que hablar. De lo de ayer. De lo de – todo.

Tenía que levantarse de aquella puta cama y abrir la puerta _y hablar._

Una chispa de rabia prendió fuego en su pecho y de un movimiento brusco Hermione apartó las sábanas y se sentó en el borde del colchón. Buscó las zapatillas rosas que le había regalado Gabrielle, las encontró bajo la cama, se las calzó, levantándose de un salto se fue hacia la silla del escritorio, cogió su bata azul, se la puso y la ató. En cuatro zancadas se plantó frente a la puerta color pistacho, giró la llave de hierro, se llenó los pulmones de aire y abrió la puerta.

Pero al otro lado, ya no había nadie esperándola.

xxoOoxx

Lo que Hermione no esperó encontrarse en la sala de estar, una vez que se había vestido y decidido a bajar, era a doce hombres de piel muy pálida y aspecto tosco y uno de tez morena que parecía un príncipe hindú en el exilio. Su porte noble y erguido impresionaba y contrastaba con la rudeza de los demás desconocidos, que parecían un cruce entre náufragos y piratas. Los vecinos de los Granger habían sido de origen indio, y a juzgar por las ropas que llevaba aquel hombre, quizás su primera impresión de príncipe exiliado no estuviera tan alejada de la realidad. Vestía una sobria y ceñida chaqueta _bandi_ blanca encima de una túnica _kurta_ de seda color rojo anaranjado, y pantalones _dhoti_ de muselina color crema y bordados de oro. En la cabeza tenía un turbante _safa_ naranja y calzaba babuchas marrones. Su barba de tres días no llegaba a descuidado, y virilizaba sus delicadas facciones sin taparlas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su brazo izquierdo, que no era de carne, sino una prótesis de bronce, cobre y cuero. Tenía lo que parecía una especie de pequeña turbina cubierta de escritura devanagari entre el hombro y el codo, con un líquido verde esmeralda en circuito cerrado. De vez en cuando, los escritos brillaban con una tenue luz verdeamarilla y ponían en marcha la turbina, que a su vez movía varios pistones y engranajes que aseguraban el funcionamiento del brazo. Era un espectacular cruce entre tecnología de vapor y magia que Hermione no había vuelto a ver desde el Expreso de Hogwarts, y que no podía sino admirar con la boca abierta.

Y además era un hombre alto y _muy_ atractivo. Hermione apartó la mirada, sintiéndose sonrojar.

Junto a los trece extraños se encontraban Severus, Joséphine y Aisha, los primeros dos mostrando varios grados de molestia y resignación, la tercera comportándose de manera impecablemente hospitalaria. Hermione sintió una tensión nerviosa al ver a Severus. Tenía el mismo porte cautamente hostil que el Profesor Snape, la espalda rígida y los ojos atentos, las manos acariciando su varita con falsa despreocupación, pero las piernas separadas y firmes. Vestía su ya habitual túnica marrón, pero también el largo abrigo de cuero oscuro, que se asemejaba a sus hábitos negros de antaño, y sus botas de piel de dragón. Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse. Se sentía a la vez irremediablemente atraída y cohibida, como si volviese a ser una estudiante quinceañera.

Se había quedado petrificada en la puerta del salón, y ahora todos los ojos se habían vuelto hacia ella. Hermione clavó la mirada en el indio, porque su presencia atraía la atención e infundía respeto, y era obvio por su comportamiento que era el líder del grupo de hombres. Era difícil adjudicarle una edad, pues bien podría tener treinta y cinco como cincuenta: su pelo era negro y abundante, pero tenía arrugas pronunciadas en el contorno de los ojos y en la comisura de los labios. Su frente se ceñía con el perpetuo cansancio de alguien que a visto más cosas de lo que le gustaría. Sin embargo, no eran los ojos negros del forastero los que la quemaban con su mirada, sino los de Severus, que prácticamente la _tocaban_ a distancia; presentes pero invisibles, acechando como un fiscal en el ángulo muerto de Hermione. Aquello le provocó otro estremecimiento. Tenía el presentimiento de que su antiguo profesor _sabía_ que se había sentido atraída por el otro hombre, y sintió la absurda necesidad de dejar bien claro que no, que era insensible a los encantos de aquel elegante varón. Con el corazón galopando, hizo todo lo que pudo por quedarse quieta como una estatua.

\- Hermione,- la llamó Aisha, muy amigablemente.- Te presento al capitán Keuna y a la tripulación del _Nabika._ Nos acompañarán hasta la Côte d’Argent, donde nos aguardan los abraxanes.

Hermione tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

\- Encantada,- graznó, acercándose al capitán y dándole la mano. La piel del hombre era cálida y seca, y su apretón firme pero amistoso.

\- El placer es mío.

Su voz era grave y sedoso, con un acento casi perfectamente RP, aunque las discretas notas indias bajo la muy ensayada melodía británica añadían al encanto de su voz. Sus ojos negros eran tan graves, serios y educados como sus palabras. Una vez más, a Hermione le vino la idea de que el hombre tenía el semblante de un príncipe caído en desgracia. Azorada, se sintió ruborizar, e intentó utilizar los recursos de oclumencia que había aprendido con Severus para calmarse. Pero notar la mirada abrasadora de Snape en la nuca no la ayudaba.

Joséphine carraspeó, irritada.

\- _Sigo sin entender por qué ha considerado necesario venir a mi casa con todos sus hombres, capitán._

Hermione se sintió incómoda al oírla hablar en francés, y con palabras que rozaban la mala educación. Pero para su sorpresa, el capitán Keuna pareció entenderla perfectamente, tanto como sus hombres, que respondieron por él.

\- _Señora, la tripulación del_ Nabika _es_ _una familia. Si no le gusta nuestra cara, vuelva a la cocina._

 _\- Y de paso sáquenos sus botellas de_ _hidromiel. Todas las viejas solteronas de Bretaña le dan al hidromiel, no disimule._

Los hombres se rieron estrepitosamente, con carcajadas secas. Joséphine abrió la boca para hablar, pero el jolgorio de los hombres le cortó la palabra.

_\- ¡Las solteronas y las viudas!_

_-_ _Ja ja ja, y las casadas_ _también_ _, ¡cuando el marido está en la mar!_

El jaleo aumentó de volumen.

 _-_ _Esas_ _furcias_ _no le dan sólo al hidromiel cuando_ _el marido_ _está_ _en la mar._ _Eh, ¡Michel!_ _¿Ya has recibido nuevas de_ _Dunkerque_ _?_ _¿Qué tal anda_ _Jacquie?_

_\- ¡Calla, bestia!¿Y tu Colette, qué?_

_\- Mi_ _Colette_ _es una_ _ramera_ _y se acuesta con medio pueblo_ _mientras_ _yo_ _aguant_ _o_ _vuestra cara de capullos._

 _-_ _¡Ja ja ja! Pues yo he oído más historias sobre tu hija que sobre tu parienta,_ _Willy_ _!_ _¿Es verdad que a los quince se lió con su profesora_ _de inglés,_ _y que el médico de la escuela la solía “examinar” en privado_ _?_

Al llamado Willy se le puso la cara roja.

\- _¡¿Qué has dicho de_ _Claudine_ _, desgraciado?!_

El capitán Keuna eligió aquel momento para poner fin a la retahíla de ordinariez. Hermione soltó el aire de sus pulmones, que había retenido inconscientemente. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, pues las palabras de aquellos groseros tuvieron sobre ella más efecto de lo que admitiría en voz alta, y agradeció profundamente que Severus no entendiese el francés, aunque estaba segura que su reacción no le había pasado desapercibida.

\- _Perdone a mis hombres, señora Delacour,_ \- escuchó que decía el capitán.- _Tanto tiempo en alta mar les ha mellado_ _la buena educación._

 _-_ _Visiblemente,_ \- resopló Joséphine, claramente resignada.- _¿cuándo vamos a zarpar?_

El capitán miró a Aisha con un rostro ligeramente dubitativo.

\- _El encuentro_ _con_ Le Triomphant _ha_ _agot_ _ado a mis hombres. Por éso hemos venido directamente aquí, sin_ _pasar por Saint-Malo ni_ _p_ _arar en_ _Brest_ _._ _Creo necesario tomar un par de días de reposo._

El denominado Willy alzó la voz.

\- ¡ _Ésos_ _putos_ _moldus no nos hubieran detectado si hubiéramos esperado un día para zarpar desde Portsmouth,_ _capitán!_

 _-_ _¡Imbécil! ¡No era él el que tenía su magia exhausta por pasar toda la noche bebiendo y follando con putas!_

 _-_ _¡Cierra el pico, Michel! ¡Si mi magia estaba exhausta era de ver a tu diminuta polla al aire!_

 _-_ _Es suficiente,-_ dijo el capitán Keuna sin alzar la voz, pero todos se callaron al instante.- _Vosotros dos, os ocuparéis de toda_ _la_ _limpieza_ _durante una semana_ _._ _Volved al_ Nabika _y preparad los aposentos de nuestros viajeros._

Todos los hombres se levantaron sin rechistar, con algunos murmurando un “ _o_ _ui, mon capitain”_. Una vez que hubieron salido, Hermione se arriesgó a echar una mirada a Severus, que estaba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, impaciente.

\- ¿Ya habéis acabado con vuestra algarabía? Justo cuando empezaba a acostumbrarme a vuestra endiablada lengua. Ni me ha dolido cuando ese bruto ha pronunciado “Portsmouth”como si fuera un barrio gabacho de mala muerte. ¿Alguien se puede dignar en ponerme al corriente de lo que pasa?

El cuerpo del capitán se crispó visiblemente, aunque su cara se mantuvo impasible.

\- Su actitud es tan característicamente inglesa, señor, que no me cabría duda de su nacionalidad aunque me hubiese hablado con un lenguaje menos marcadamente británico. Permítame señalarle que no hubiera tenido problemas para entendernos si supiera hablar francés. Su ignorancia no es problema nuestro.

Severus le respondió con una mueca de desdén digna de sus mejores años como profesor.

\- El francés es una lengua tan insufriblemente chovinista como la gente que lo inventó. Perdone si prefiero no perder el tiempo en intentar descifrar sus mil y un gorgoritos, _capitán._ Debo admitir que me extraña usted. No me esperaba una defensa del francés tan fogosa por parte de un árabe, la verdad.

Esta vez, la irritación del capitán Keuna se hizo claramente visible.

\- Es usted más ignorante de lo que pensaba, _señor_ , si no es capaz de diferenciar un árabe de un indio. Pero le aseguro que albergo tanta simpatía hacia Francia como hacia Gran Bretaña. Es decir, ninguna. Si por mí fuera, toda Europa estaría ardiendo en el infierno. Sepa que no tengo por costumbre aceptar pasajeros en el _Nabika,_ y la única razón por la que acepté llevarlos hasta Burdeos es por hacerle un favor a Aisha. Le recomiendo que no me haga dudar de mis decisiones, señor, cuando aún estoy en capacidad de retractarme de mi palabra.

La media sonrisa burlona de Snape estaba a punto de hablar cuando Aisha decidió poner fin a la pelea de gallos, para el alivio de Hermione.

\- Vamos, vamos, por favor. Comportémonos cívicamente. Capitán, ¿cuánto tardaríamos en llegar hasta la Côte d’Argent?

El nombrado no despegó sus ojos de los de Severus, pero habló con más calma.

\- Cuatro días hasta Burdeos. Un par de horas más hasta las playas al sur de Arcachon.

La fuerza de la mirada de Aisha era tal, que acabó por atraer la atención del capitán Keuna.

\- Pensaba que dos días serían suficientes, - indagó Darzi. Severus parecía estar a punto de hacer un comentario, pero se retuvo, y Hermione relajó los músculos que se le habían agarrotado.

\- Sería suficiente si no viajásemos clandestinamente,- aclaró el capitán Keuna.- Y después de haber sido detectados por ese submarino muggle, prefiero redoblar las precauciones. La velocidad y el sigilo del _Nabika_ dependen de la destreza mágica de su tripulación, y por éso prefiero tomar el tiempo necesario para que mis hombres estén en plena forma, tanto al comienzo como durante el viaje.

Aisha asintió con la cabeza. El capitán siguió hablando.

\- Tomaremos este día como descanso, y el próximo para preparar el viaje. Si no hay imprevistos zarparemos pasado mañana, al alba.

Nadie añadió nada, y después de los saludos de cortesía, el capitán Keuna salió de la casa de Joséphine con la espalda recta. Incluso mucho después, Hermione seguía estando incómoda con la hostilidad entre el capitán y Severus, y durante la comida, evitó mirar a este último a la cara.

Temía que bajo toda aquella verborrea sobre lenguas y países, lo que había hecho que Severus se enfrentara con el otro hombre de una manera tan abierta tenía más que ver con ella que con ningún sentimiento patriótico. Y francamente, no sabía si deseaba estar equivocada o no.

xxoOoxx

Aquella tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y para cuando Severus se dio cuenta, ya había anochecido. La tripulación del _Nabika_ había encendido un fuego en una cala cercana a la cueva de Severus y Hermione, y tanto ellos como los futuros pasajeros compartían cena, bebida y música. El viento del Atlántico no pegaba muy fuerte, pero el frío hubiera sido insoportable si no fuera por los abundantes hechizos que los cubrían y los protegían. Aquella cala de muchas rocas y poca arena era relativamente pequeña, y tenían que sentarse prácticamente el uno al lado del otro en torno de la hoguera, los trece tripulantes del _Nabika_ y sus ocho futuros pasajeros.

Severus hubiera querido sentarse al lado de Hermione, pero Luna se le había anticipado, y la joven Gryffindor ya había estado sentada cerca de (maldito fuera) aquel tal capitán Keuna. Severus se había contentado con sentarse al otro lado de Luna, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo bastante grande para evitar pasarse la cena acuchillando con la mirada al capitán del _Nabika._ A la luz de la hoguera, el pelo, la cara y los ojos de Hermione tomaban tintes dorados, dándole un aura de duende del bosque, con su cabellera desaliñada y su sonrisa contagiosa, ahora dirigida al moreno que se sentaba a su lado. Severus sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, y no se dio cuenta de que Aurora le había estado hablando hasta que sintió su codo contra las costillas.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con ella?

Severus se atragantó con el chouchenn y estuvo tosiendo un buen rato.

\- ¿Hablar con quién? - le gruñó a Aurora, la voz más ronca que de costumbre. Los ojos de la profesora de Astronomía brillaron con travesura; o quizá fuera la luz del fuego.

\- No te hagas el tonto,- le respondió.- Con Hermione, por supuesto.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando,- murmuró, malhumorado. Le había estado dando al chouchenn más de lo que debía, y a pesar de que el entumecimiento de sus sentidos era bienvenido, Severus temía haber perdido sus capacidades. No quería tentar la suerte, y hacía media hora que se dedicaba a simular ser una estatua. Se inclinó hacia uno de los platos que levitaban entre la gente y se hizo con una de las crepas saladas de Joséphine, intentando esquivar los ojos inquisidores de Aurora. Pero ésta no desistió.

\- Vamos, Severus. No seas terco. Si la tensión que tenéis entre vosotros se pudiera convertir en electricidad me haría rica suministrando energía a los muggles.

Severus alzó una ceja, medianamente impresionado de que Aurora supiera lo que era la electricidad, pero se negó en responderle. La bruja suspiró.

\- Sigues siendo un viejo cascarrabias,- le dijo con una sonrisa exasperada.- Creía que habías cambiado.

\- ¿A quién llamas viejo? Si sólo eres un año más joven que yo.

\- Pues éso. Lo tuyo tiene pecado.

Severus apretó los labios en una mueca de desdén.

\- No tienes ni idea de mis pecados. Vete a jugar con tus telescopios y déjame en paz.

La sonrisa de Aurora se ensanchó, llena de picardía.

\- Siempre fuiste mi compañero de trabajo favorito.

Severus contuvo una sonrisa y bufó como si no tuviese tiempo para tales tonterías.

\- ¿No deberías estar calculando órbitas a estas horas, murciélago de pacotilla?

Aurora soltó una risa que sonó a ladrido, y contraatacó alegremente.

\- No eres el más adecuado para acusar a nadie de ser un murciélago, Sev.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Para tí soy Severus,- resopló.

\- Como quieras, _Sev._

A Severus casi se le escapó la sonrisa. Aquella estúpida discusión sobre su nombre era un tema recurrente entre ellos, y lo hizo sentir ligeramente nostálgico hacia sus años como profesor. No sabía si era por el licor o por los cambios que había tenido durante aquel último año, pero la compañía de Aurora se le hacía aún más agradable de lo que recordaba. Aunque, para ser franco, Aurora Sinistra era de los pocos compañeros de trabajo que no le habían provocado ganas de asesinarlo cada mañana. Quizás porque también era Slytherin. Quizás porque no había sido su profesora, como era el caso de Minerva. O quizás porque había sido de las pocas personas que no lo habían atormentado o ignorado durante sus años como estudiante de Hogwarts. Severus clavó la mirada en la cara de Aurora. Tenía una sonrisa radiante y su blancura contrastaba bellamente contra su tez negra.

_Pena que sólo le interesen las mujeres._

Aquel último pensamiento le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, y Severus tomó otro sorbo de chouchenn para no mirar hacia la profesora de Astronomía. Sus sentidos, embotados por el alcohol, tardaron en notar la mirada abrasadora que, una vez giró la cabeza, vio relucir en los ojos de Hermione.

Severus se atragantó por segunda vez aquella tarde, y mientras tosía, juró no volver a beber hidromiel en su vida.

xxoOoxx

Los celos la habían pillado de imprevisto, y en cuanto cruzó la mirada con Snape, Hermione bajó los ojos hacia la sidra que tenía entre manos, mortificada.

Su corazón galopaba como un caballo malherido por un flechazo en el flanco.

Había tardado en darse cuenta de que Severus y los demás habían llegado, puesto que había estado sumida en una interesante conversación con el capitán Keuna sobre los diferentes animales mágicos de India y el impacto que habían tenido en las religiones de los muggles de allá. No había sido hasta pasado cierto tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Severus se había sentado cerca, al lado de Luna, y que había estado conversando con Aurora.

Conversando. Sonriendo. Tocándose con tanta familiaridad. Bueno; era sobre todo Aurora la que tocaba. Había incluso _reído_ con algo que le había dicho Snape. Hermione tragó saliva y apretó los dientes, furiosa por sentirse tan celosa. Pero es que era tan dolorosamente obvio que se llevaban bien. Que compartían anécdotas y referencias y toda una vida que Hermione sólo podía vislumbrar a medias, desde su mirada de estudiante que había sido, ignorando qué y cuánto habían compartido los únicos dos profesores de Slytherin de todo Hogwarts.

El corazón de Hermione volvió a estrujarse, a sentirse culpable por ser tan territorial. Intentando olvidar tomó un sorbo de sidra y cuando el capitán Keuna volvió a hablarle con aquél inglés tan seductor se dejó llevar por la melodía de su voz, viril y sedosa. Luchó contra sí misma para que su sonrisa no delatara la amargura que sentía en el fondo de su ser. Como en la lejanía, la tripulación del _Nabika_ se puso a cantar a varias voces, con flauta y acordeón. Al poco tiempo, cuando se hubieron callado todas las conversaciones para dejar paso a la música, Joséphine se subió a una de las rocas y empezó a cantar junto con algunos marineros. Pero Hermione ya no era consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Suspiró, apretó los labios y terminó la sidra de su vaso de un sólo trago.

La abrasadora presencia de Severus Snape se le hacía tan próxima como lejana.

**Marzo del 2000. En alguna parte del golfo de Gascoña.  
**

Era la primera noche que habían pasado al bordo del _Nabika,_ y Hermione se había despertado pronto; nerviosa y ansiando poder fumar. Después de un buen rato sin lograr volver a dormirse, al final decidió levantarse _._ Murmuró un hechizo que silenciaba sus movimientos para no despertar a Luna, que dormía en la litera de arriba, y se vistió con una túnica de tela fina por encima del pijama. Después ponerse calcetines, se calzó y con la varita encendida iluminando sus pasos, salió del camarote que compartía con su amiga.

El pasillo estaba desierto. Aunque Hermione se sentía un poco tensa, tenía que admitir que el lugar poseía un encanto extraño. No hubo tiempo para visitar todo el submarino, pues habían entrado nada más ponerse el sol y los guiaron directamente hacia sus camarotes. No, sin embargo, sin antes pasar por la sala de control y el comedor: aunque el espacio interior era más grande de lo que cualquier submarino muggle pudiese ser jamás, había sido construido basándose en planos muggles, hacía ya más de un siglo, según el capitán Keuna. Y según aquel mismo hombre, tampoco podían abusar de los hechizos de expansión, ya que se requería fuerza mágica para mantenerlos; y además podían entrometerse con otros encantamientos que hacían funcionar el submarino y que también dependían de la magia de la tripulación.

Así pues, el _Nabika_ no era tan grande como pudiera haberlo sido si fuera una casa, y Hermione tardó poco en entrar al comedor, que estaba vacío. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones, aliviada. Estaba de un humor raro y no quería encontrarse con nadie, cosa difícil con más de veinte personas encerradas en tan pocos metros cuadrados. Pero la suerte le había sonreído. Probablemente sólo estuvieran levantados los cuatro marineros del turno de noche, y estarían en la sala de control.

Lo bueno de aquel submarino, por pequeño que fuera, era que bastaba con tocar una de las palabras en hindi grabadas en las paredes de metal para que éstas se convirtieran transparentes hacia adentro. Cuando estaban en grandes profundidades no se podía ver nada y de poco servía usar aquellos grabados en hindi, pero ya casi eran las seis de la mañana y Hermione no tenía mucho que hacer. Quién sabía, quizás se acercasen a la superficie del agua para usar el snorkel. Con un poco de suerte, podría ver la luz del alba a través del agua.

Con un ligero suspiro, Hermione activó el grabado de transparencia y transformó una de las sencillas sillas de madera en un mullido sillón. Lo colocó cerca de la negra pared y se tiró encima. Echaba en falta poder fumar, y sabía que aquellos cuatro días se le harían muy largos, a menos que usase algún tipo de encantamiento para no viciar el aire del submarino con su humo. Miró hacia el transparente muro y frunció el entrecejo. Su reflejo la contemplaba desde el otro lado del abismo, como una sirena irritada que hubiesen despertado con el ruido del motor. Hermione hinchó sus pulmones de aire y se restregó los ojos. _Menuda estupidez_. El motor estaba insonorizado por una muralla mágica. Y las sirenas de alta mar no tenían párpados. Ni ojeras.

_No como yo, que parezco un oso panda._

Y es que también había tardado en dormirse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dando vueltas en la cama? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? Y siempre pensando en lo mismo, por muchas técnicas de oclumancia y de relajación que intentase aplicar. Siempre en lo mismo. En él. Severus Snape.

Hermione gruñó ligeramente, dejó de taparse los ojos, deslizó los dedos hasta las mejillas y abrió los párpados.

Puaj.

Menudo jeto de inferius farlopero, joder.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos y agitó la cabeza, como si hacerlo sacudiera aquella imagen de su mente. Obviamente, no funcionó.

Merlín.

Ayer había estado esquivando a Severus durante todo el día, sin saber muy bien por qué, y sin poder evitar sentirse cohibida cada vez que cruzaba su mirada. Sus ojos negros eran imanes al rojo vivo, una fuerza electromagnética, acusatoria y exigente, como si lo hubiese decepcionado, aunque no tenía ninguna puta razón para estarlo, y de todas formas probablemente fuera ella quien lo interpretaba así, ¿no?

Hermione ahogó un patético sollozo que había trepado por su garganta. _Por el amor de Morgana._ No podía quitarse al hombre de la cabeza.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella y se tensó al instante, el corazón galopando a todo correr. ¿Snape?

_No, tonta. Podría ser cualquiera. ¡Ya vale!_

Hermione contuvo la respiración. Agarraba la varita con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. Miró discretamente hacia la pared transparente, intentando vislumbrar el reflejo del intruso. Pero había transformado un sillón cuyo respaldo era de generosas proporciones, y tapaba por entero la puerta que daba a los camarotes. Hermione tragó saliva en silencio. Los pasos se estaban acercando. Pero eran pasos muy… ¿livianos? No parecían pertenecer a un hombre de las proporciones de Severus Snape. Aunque, se dijo Hermione con horror, Snape había sido un espía durante la mayor parte de su vida. Si quisiera callar sus pasos, seguro que…

… que hubiera usado un hechizo o algo similar. No se dejaría escuchar, ni siquiera un poco.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione olió el distintivo perfume floral de Luna, y dedujo a quién pertenecían los pasos, y en efecto, al mirar a la pared, el reflejo de Luna le sonreía plácidamente.

Hermione soltó el aire de sus pulmones e intentó calmar su corazón, pero éste seguía latiendo como loco, terco como una mula. En silencio, las delicadas manos de Luna empezaron a peinarla con cuidado, y un cosquilleo le recorrió los hombros.

De niña, su madre también le solía peinar el pelo con los dedos cuando no conseguía dormir. Y era el pasatiempo favorito de sus primas de Bélgica, que cuando venían a visitar insistían en “ponerla guapa”. Hermione siempre había puesto los ojos en blanco, siempre había hecho como que le exasperaba aquella “ridícula vanidad de quinceañeras más preocupadas por atraer la atención de los chicos que en su futuro académico”. Pero la verdad era que le gustaba cuando le acariciaban la cara con sus brochas y jugueteaban con su pelo y soltaban risillas al hablar de actores muggles que les gustaban. La hacían sentir tan relajada, tan… femenina. Luego volvía con Ron y Harry y se ponía su rígida armadura de hombre e ignoraba la punzada que sentía cuando Lavander y Parvati se peinaban el pelo entre ellas. Nunca le habían propuesto formar parte del ritual, y ella nunca les había pedido participar.

Hermione suspiró y miró a los ojos nublosos de Luna. La rubia iba descalza, y vestía un camisón blanco ligeramente translúcido de cuello abierto y con encajes que la asemejaban a una señorita decimonónica de buena familia. Según cómo se mirase, era una vestimenta de una pureza inocente digno de hadas, o un cebo indecente muy bien calculado. Los cabellos de Luna eran tan largos que enmarcaban sus generosos pechos, y la fina tela poco hacía para disimular los pezones que se erguían orgullosamente contra el material que los cubría.

Hermione tragó saliva, nerviosa, y se apresuró en apartar la vista. _Lo que me faltaba._

Las aguas se habían pasado del color negro a un oscuro azul marino.

\- Se acerca el alba,- comentó Luna con su dulce voz aguda. A Hermione le recorrió otro cosquilleo al escucharla. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

\- Sí,- respondió ausentemente, distraída por los dedos de Luna, que seguían acariciando sus rizos. Luna ladeó la cabeza suavemente, pensativa, la mirada clavada en los ojos de Hermione a través del reflejo.

\- Tienes mala cara,- le susurró, y le acarició la mandíbula con un dedo, muy levemente. Hermione cerró los ojos, momentáneamente sobrecogida. Luna volvió a hablarle.

\- Quizás haya algún nido de ingams moteadas escondido entre los pistones del motor. ¿Te importa levantarte, Hermione? Quiero ver tu cara bien iluminada.

Hermione se levantó y se puso de tal manera que la luz de las bombillas le iluminaban la cara de pleno. Luna se le acercó en silencio, demasiado cerca, tan cerca que los pechos de la otra bruja rozaron contra los suyos. Hermione intentó desesperadamente disimular el inesperado placer que aquel contacto le provocó, mucho más intenso de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero sus mejillas ya estaban ardiendo. El roce había sido muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada; las pocas veces en que sus pechos habían hecho contacto con algo más solido que ropa, éste solía haber sido una superficie firme y relativamente rígida, como un colchón o un torso masculino. No había estado preparada para la mullida calidez de otros pechos femeninos, sólidos y sin embargo tan maleables, cediendo terreno tan fácilmente, como los suyos propios. Hermione se sentía muy confusa. Que aquel contacto entre sus pechos fuera tan absolutamente femenino y sin embargo le provocase una descarga de placer tan rotundamente sexual la había pillado por sorpresa. Su única referencia era Aisha, y ella siempre había sido mucho más… clínica. Siempre se había limitado a sus manos y había evitado que sus cuerpos se tocasen. Con Aisha, Hermione básicamente había cerrado los ojos e imaginado que era Snape el que la tocaba. Hermione tragó saliva e intentó disimular su alborozo. Luna, al parecer sin darse cuenta del cataclismo que había provocado, había encerrado la cara de Hermione entre sus delicadas palmas y se dedicaba a inclinar la cabeza de ésta hacia un lado y hacia otro con el ceño fruncido, como intentando determinar las causas de aquella cara de insomnio permanente. Aquella bienintencionada atención sólo conseguía que Hermione siguiese teniendo los nervios a flor de piel, y en un intento de poner cierta distancia entre ellas sin realmente moverse, la Gryffindor alzó los ojos hacia un punto indeterminado.

Y casi se le paró el corazón.

Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, vestido de negro y con los brazos cruzados, se hallaba el mismísimo Severus Snape. Su porte se asemejaba mucho al que solía tener como profesor, aunque tampoco proyectaba exactamente el mismo aura. No, su semblante era más el de… un depredador. Hermione volvió a tragar saliva. Si sus ojos ya le habían parecido ascuas durante el día, no era nada con el fuego febril que proyectaban ahora.

Uno de los mechones de Hermione se escapó hacia delante, y Luna se la recolocó con cuidado, detrás de la oreja. Aquello no falló en hacerla tiritar, como siempre que Luna la tocaba de aquella manera, y Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar entrecortadamente. Tenía los párpados medio cerrados, pero podía ver perfectamente los ojos de Severus, que juraría que se habían oscurecido. El hombre tenía la mirada de un zorro acechando tras las rejas de un gallinero. Hermione sintió humedecer su entrepierna y de repente, sus labios se le antojaron demasiado secos, y pasó la lengua por encima. Snape siguió aquel movimiento con la mirada, como si quisiera grabar cada detalle en su memoria. Juraría que su antiguo profesor había empezado a respirar con dificultad, y su propio corazón latía tan fuerte que le hacía daño. Luna parecía seguir flotando en su nube, sus dedos acariciando y manoseando la cara y el cuello de Hermione con aparente inocencia. La Gryffindor no podía despegar su mirada del hombre que tenía en frente, perfectamente visible por encima de la tan pequeña Luna Lovegood.

De repente, Snape descruzó los brazos y se puso en movimiento. Con cuatro zancadas, se aproximó hasta la espalda de Luna, empujándola con el torso contra el cuerpo de Hermione, prácticamente atrapándola entre los dos. Hermione notó cómo se agrandaban los ojos de su amiga, aunque no parecía estar tan sorprendida como hubiera esperado. La rubia optó por no decir ni media palabra y bajó sus temblorosos dedos hasta los hombros de Hermione, apoyándose ligeramente en ella para mantener el equilibrio. Severus alzó los brazos y atrapó la cabeza de Hermione entre sus manos, tan grandes y tan largos, tan cálidos, tan imperiosos. Luna se quedó encerrada entre los dos, y era tan pequeña comparada con él que su cabeza rubia sólo le llegaba hasta el pecho. La diferencia de tamaño se le hizo inexplicablemente erótica, aunque ella misma no fuera mucho más alta que Luna. A Hermione se le cortó la respiración cuando Severus empujó a la rubia aún más. Los pechos de Luna prácticamente se deslizaron contra los suyos, una y otra vez, sus pezones encontrándose ocasionalmente. Hermione soltó un jadeo sorprendido, mucho más cachonda de lo que hubiera supuesto estar. La cara de la Ravenclaw se había vuelto rosa, y sus ojos azules se negaban a cruzarse con los de Hermione. La joven Gryffindor respiraba con dificultad. Las manos de Snape seguían sujetando su cabeza, y eran tan exigentes y abrasadoras como sus ojos encendidos. Aquella situación era extremadamente insólita, y por un momento, Hermione se extrañó de que no le importasen en absoluto las acciones de Snape, ni que Luna estuviese allí, entre ella y el hombre que ocupaba sus sueños, tan afectada por sus acciones como la propia Gryffindor. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no sólo la situación no le importaba, sino que era activamente responsable de la humedad que ya empezaba a deslizarse por sus muslos, Hermione se sintió enrojecer furiosamente, y por un momento temió que el bochorno fuese a hacerle perder la conciencia.

Muy poco a poco, Luna empezó a escapar de su prisión, no sin provocarle chispas de placer con sus delicados roces. Snape pareció no darse cuenta, aparentemente absorto en contemplar los ojos de Hermione. Cuando Luna consiguió salir y habló, Hermione juraría que era la primera vez que le había oído una voz tan aguda y descompuesta.

\- Y-yo… eh… estaré en la cocina hasta el mediodía. Por si… eh. Bueno, que... que no entraré en nuestro camarote,- acabó diciendo, patéticamente. Las aguas someras de la mar se habían vuelto casi turquesas con la luz del día, y bajo aquella luz verdeazul, Luna parecía un bello cisne de un cuento de hadas. No la había visto tan incómoda y nerviosa en su vida.

\- Gracias, señorita Lovegood,- dijo Snape, sus ojos fijos en Hermione, y su voz sonó como el ronroneo de una pantera negra. Hermione tiritó de placer. Notó cómo Luna tragaba saliva y asentía con la cabeza, aunque Severus no pudiese verla, y se apresuraba en salir del comedor. Según se iba, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Severus la había llamado _señorita Lovegood,_ y no Luna, como había tomado costumbre de hacerlo. Aquello le provocó otra oleada de humedad allá abajo, que ya pulsaba como si su corazón hubiese caído hasta la entrepierna. Severus no parecía ser consciente de su desliz. Hermione tragó el exceso de saliva en su boca. Si también se le iba la lengua con ella, y la llamaba “señorita Granger” en vez de Hermione, sabía que no podría evitar el gemido que ya amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

Qué jodidamente retorcido todo. Snape parecía sacado directamente de sus fantasías, y añadiendo el inesperado factor Luna, Hermione estaba a dos minutos de una combustión espontánea. Se humedeció los labios y los ojos de su antiguo profesor siguieron el movimiento con la misma intensidad que le había visto cuando preparaba pociones. Hermione sintió el cosquilleo de una gota deslizándose por su muslo, y mortificada, intentó apretar las piernas entre sí lo más discretamente que pudo.

Una vez solos, Snape se le acercó despacio, hasta abrazarla con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal. El contacto, aunque leve, le abrasó la piel y le quemó los pulmones. El semblante de Severus había cambiado ligeramente: ya no se asemejaba al de un depredador; era más suave, sosegado y cariñoso, más humano. El olor masculino de Severus, tan suyo, la rodeaba como un manto caliente. Snape la apretó contra sí, y acercó sus labios hasta la oreja derecha de Hermione. Su aliento era cálido y Hermione se estremeció al sentirlo contra su delicada piel. La voz de Snape sonó ronca y profunda, deliciosamente profunda.

\- Luna nos a dejado el camarote para los dos,- le susurró, y el sonido de sus palabras le provocó otra oleada de humedad.- La primera vez no nos salió muy bien… pero, ¿me dejas volver a intentarlo?

Las mejillas de Hermione, que se habían enfriado previamente, volvieron a encenderse. Las palabras se le atragantaron en un nudo, y sólo consiguió asentir con la cabeza, muda. Los labios de Severus le acariciaron la sien derecha, y a Hermione se le escapó un jadeo suave. Durante unos instantes, Snape se había quedado callado, y cuando la joven se atrevió a alzar la mirada, notó con interés que los pómulos de su antiguo profesor tenían un color rosado. El hombre se obstinaba en mirar por encima de su hombro, por lo que no podía verle la cara por completo. De repente, Severus se inclinó un poco más y le susurró:

\- Hermione… te… ¿te importaría si… te importaría que te lleve en brazos? ¿con tus piernas rodeándome?

La joven censuró la risita nerviosa que intentó escapar de entre sus labios. Asintió con la cabeza y tomó impulso; Snape la sujetó por los muslos y ella se agarró al cuerpo del hombre rodeando su cintura con las piernas. La posición era extremadamente erótica pero, paradojas de la vida, también le hacía recordar las veces que su padre la había solido coger en brazos cuando era una niña pequeña. La asociación, tan escandalosa y tabú, no hizo más que aumentarle la libido exponencialmente. Hermione se sintió mortificada, avergonzada de que aquella posición la pusiese tan cachonda. Pero según iban hacia el camarote, Hermione se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación de amparo que le otorgaban los brazos y el torso de Severus. Apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro del mago y se sintió tan bien, tan deseada y _cuidada_ , que decidió hacer oídos sordos a la voz que le decía que su perversión había llegado a niveles imperdonables.

Quizás era tiempo de escuchar a su _otra_ voz, aquella que le decía que la vida era corta y había que disfrutarla mientras podía hacerlo.

xxoOoxx

Severus aún no podía creerse que aquello estuviese pasando de verdad. Por un momento, al ver a Hermione y a Luna juntas, había perdido el contacto con la realidad. Era tan similar a una de sus recurrentes fantasías, tanto de jovenzuelo como de adulto (dos mujeres, las dos intimando, las dos a su merced) que por un momento había dejado de tocar fondo y se había dejado mecer por las olas de la lujuria. Y para cuando se había dado cuenta, había traspasado mil rayas rojas; y sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se había escandalizado por su conducta. Es más, parecía incluso que les había _gustado._ Y, oh Merlín bendito. Severus no recordaba estar con la polla tan tiesa desde que era un muchacho. Pero entonces Luna se fue y rompió el hechizo, y Severus, para disimular sus nervios, había abrazado a Hermione con delicadeza, temeroso de que de repente se acordase del primer y último encuentro íntimo que tuvieron, y de repente muy consciente de _no_ estar dentro de ninguna fantasía. Pero la joven parecía seguir en trance, y en vez de reaccionar rechazándole, se había quedado quieta y alerta. Severus casi no se atrevía a creérselo, pero todo indicaba que a Hermione le había excitado toda aquella situación, y en un momento de valor, Snape decidió seguir a sus instintos y tirarse a la piscina.

\- Hermione… te… ¿te importaría si… te importaría que te lleve en brazos? ¿con tus piernas rodeándome?

Sus nervios lo habían traicionado, y se sintió ligeramente irritado por no mostrarse seguro de sí mismo, pero la reacción de Hermione había sido bellísima: se había sonrojado como una colegiala, aún más nerviosa que él, y había asentido con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Aquello le hizo sentir celosamente protector. Cuando la joven tomó impulso y lo rodeó con sus piernas, el calor de su cuerpo prácticamente lo escaldó. Hermione había colocado la cabeza encima de su hombro, con total confianza, convencida de estar en buenas manos y dejándose estar completamente vulnerable. Los latidos de Severus lo golpearon duro, extrañamente emocionado. Aproximó la cara a los rizos de su antigua alumna y respiró hondo. Su olor era tan característicamente _e_ _lla_ _._

Para cuando llegaron al camarote, Severus tenía los brazos cansados, e incitó a Hermione a dejarse deslizar hasta quedarse en pie. La muchacha cerró la puerta con un suave clic, sus movimientos más lentos y cuidadosos que de costumbre. Tenía sus ojos castaños clavados en el suelo, la espalda ligeramente encorvada y los rizos le tapaban parte de la cara.

Estaba esperándole.

Severus sintió una extraña mezcla entre gran ternura y excitación sexual. Quería volver a rodearla con los brazos, ayudarla a meterse en la cama y ponerse encima de ella, besarla por toda la cara; cubrir su menudo cuerpo completamente, como si hacerlo la protegiese físicamente del mundo exterior y sus problemas.

Con suavidad, Severus se acercó hacia la espalda de Hermione y la rodeó con los brazos. La cabeza de la joven a penas llegaba hasta sus hombros, y él aprovechó la diferencia de altura para besarle la coronilla. La chica se estremeció y Severus sintió cómo su polla, que había perdido fuerza durante el trayecto, volvía a levantársele. Instintivamente, acercó la cadera hacia el cuerpo de la joven, y el roce le provocó tal placer que cerró los párpados. Hermione soltó un suspiro y se pegó aún más contra él, arqueando la espalda y frotando el trasero contra sus genitales. A Severus se le escapó un gruñido. Acercó los labios a la oreja de la joven y sin pensar demasiado, le murmuró:

\- Ven conmigo, niña.

Hermione jadeó con fuerza, su cuerpo tembló como una hoja, y Severus juraría que hasta el aire chisporroteó como un hechizo de alta tensión. No pudo evitar sonreír triunfalmente, aunque escondió su expresión entre los rizos de la joven. Si hubiera sabido qué reacción obtendría de ella con aquel apelativo, lo hubiera empezado a usar mucho antes. Severus empezó a masajearla, y poco a poco, descendió la mano derecha hasta la parte inferior del vientre de Hermione. La joven alzó la cabeza hasta dejarla reposar contra el hombro de Severus, y éste tomo el gesto como una invitación. Con cuidado, pero seguro de sí mismo, sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la túnica y empezaron a explorar la entrepierna de la chica por encima de sus pijamas, rozando y toqueteando con insistencia. La respiración de Hermione se volvió entrecortada, y con su mano derecha agarró el antebrazo de Severus, como queriendo parar sus dedos – o sujetarlo ahí donde estaba. A él se le escapó un gruñido e instintivamente, empezó a frotar su pene contra los glúteos de Hermione. El cuerpo de la chica parecía haber perdido fuerza, y se apoyaba pesadamente contra su torso. Severus volvió a sentir aquella abrasadora necesidad de cubrirla como un escudo, de ampararla, de introducirse dentro de ella y demostrarle con cada roce que no tenía nada que temer, que cuidaría de ella, que si se sometía a él en la cama le prometía placer y respeto. Aquella dulce y dolorosa emoción se apoderó de su pecho y Severus suspiró hondo contra la sien de Hermione, que jadeó con los ojos cerrados. El pijama empezó a estar mojado allá donde Severus lo había estado frotando, y decidió que ya era hora de seguir con su plan.

Tenía que andar con cuidado. No podía volver a cagarla.

Con un suave empujón, incitó a la chica a ir hasta su lecho. Una vez llegados, Severus la giró ligeramente y se sentó en la esquina de la cama. Ella se encontraba de pie, sus rodillas rozando las de él, una mirada de confusión en la cara. Severus le regaló una media sonrisa, agarró la almohada y la colocó contra el muro para amortiguar el peso de su espalda. Luego empezó a retroceder hasta quedarse sentado contra la pared, y miró fijamente a Hermione.

\- Ven aquí, mi niña.

 _Ven con papá._ Pero no se arriesgó a decir aquella segunda parte, por mucho que desease hacerlo. Los ojos de Hermione se oscurecieron, sus párpados se entrecerraron y todo su semblante cambió.

\- ¿Puedo quitarme el pijama?

Aquella pregunta lo pilló desprevenido, pues Hermione no tenía ninguna necesidad de pedirle permiso para quitarse o no lo que fuera. Severus se lamió los labios. Sabía que la chica lo había hecho adrede; lo había hecho para seguir con aquel tentativo y mal definido juego que parecían haber establecido. Hermione tomó un semblante inocente, aunque estuviese lejos de serlo, y en parte seguía, quizás instintivamente, varios códigos de sumisión formal. Severus tragó saliva al notar que su corazón se aceleraba del nerviosismo. Cuando habló, su voz le sonó aún más grave y ronca que lo habitual:

\- Sí, desnúdate por completo, cielo.

Se había vuelto a arriesgar usando aquel apelativo, pero una vez más, a Hermione no le pareció molestar. Con un movimiento de varita, Severus atenuó la cantidad de luz de las bombillas. Sintió una punzada de incomodidad según se iba desvelando el esbelto cuerpo de la chica. Aunque ya no fuese una adolescente, seguía siendo bastante más joven que él, de vientre plano y pechos firmes. Era increíblemente atractiva, desde luego. Severus carraspeó antes de hablar.

\- Ven, sé buena y desabróchame la cintura, ¿quieres?

Hacía años que no la veía tan tímida y obediente, y Severus tuvo que agarrar las sábanas para evitar cogerla por la cintura y estamparla contra él. Los dedos temblorosos de la chica empezaron a soltar su cinturón con torpeza, tardando un buen rato y rozando a ratos la erección que luchaba contra sus pantalones negros. Severus siseó, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con la mirada de Hermione. ¿Cómo podía una mirada ser tan dócil y tan guarra a la vez?

\- Ábreme la bragueta, anda.

 _Tengo un juguete para tí._ Pero no, éso era ir demasiado lejos. Poco a poco, la joven agarró la cremallera y obedeció. Qué finos y pequeños eran sus dedos, por Morgana.

\- Vamos, cielo. Sácamelo. Muy bien.

Fuego. Había fuego en aquellos ojos castaños. No podía despegarse de ellos. Se atrevió a seguir hablando, con la misma voz monótona que usaba en clase. Era fascinante la reacción que provocaba en ella.

\- Agarra la base con tu manita. Perfecto. Ahora súbela – ah – así, muy bien, cielo.

Por supuesto, en realidad Hermione no necesitaba instrucciones para saber qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo, por lo que el placer de sus caricias fue instantáneo. Severus gruñó y cerró los ojos por unos instantes, saboreando el gozo que transcurría desde su miembro hasta su cerebro. La voz temblorosa de Hermione lo sacó de aquel momento.

\- P-profesor… le – le importaría si… ¿puedo lamerlo?

 _Vaya, vaya. “Profesor”, ¿eh?_ Bueno, era lo que tenía no concertar de antemano qué fantasía se quería recrear. A Severus se le escapó una media sonrisa, aunque logró suprimir la risita nerviosa que amenazaba con salir. _Con que quieres que vuelva a enseñarte cosas, ¿eh?_ Decidió seguirle la corriente, tal y como ella había hecho antes.

\- Sí, señorita Granger. Pon atención en aplicar la presión correcta en el frenillo – ah – sí, ahí. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Si los apelativos anteriores habían funcionado, con llamarla “señorita Granger” había dado en el blanco. La chica gimió y lamió su polla con la presión perfecta, alternando el frenillo y el resto del glande, a veces atrapándolo entre sus labios y succionando ligeramente, sin que su mano parase de menearle el rabo. Severus gruñó y hundió su mano derecha en los rizos de la joven. Estaba peligrosamente cerca del fin, y no quería terminar tan rápido.

\- Para. ¡Para!

Hermione alzó la cabeza, ligeramente confusa.

\- P-pero…

Severus le acarició la mejilla para sosegarla.

\- Quiero que gocemos juntos, cielo.

La joven frunció el ceño. Detrás de sus ojos, una puerta de acero se cerró de golpe.

\- Severus… no quiero ser aguafiestas pero…

No pudo evitarlo; empezó a sentir miedo. ¿Se estaba echando atrás? ¿no querría pararlo todo, verdad? Las palabras se le atragantaron y miró la boca de Hermione, que se mordía el labio inferior.

\- No… no creo que esté preparada para la penetración, Severus, lo siento. Nunca he gozado con ello. Es más; la mitad de las veces me ha dolido. Prefiero seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo…

 _Así que no_ _quiere pararlo todo_ _._ El alivio que sintió era tal, que esbozó una sonrisa. Al verlo, Hermione alzó las cejas y parpadeó, visiblemente confusa. Severus puso las manos encima de los hombros de la joven y la incitó a tumbase encima de él. Para su sorpresa, las inquietudes de la joven le provocaron ternura. La primera vez había reaccionado a la defensiva, pero desde entonces, no había parado de pensar en aquello, y las últimas palabras de Hermione le confirmaron las sospechas: la chica tenía malas, quizá _muy_ malas experiencias y si se mostraba reticente, no era por él. Sintió un fiero cariño protector hacia la joven, y con un suspiro, la abrazó fuertemente. Al poco, Hermione le devolvió el gesto. Era curiosamente erótico que ella estuviese completamente desnuda cuando él seguía vestido de pies a cabeza. No tenía muchas ganas de pararse a hablar ahora, pero alguna vez tendrían que hablar, y no podía volver a meter la pata. Severus respiró hondo y hundió una mano en los cabellos de la joven.

\- Hermione… no quiero que te sientas presionada en hacer nada que no quieras hacer.

La respiración de la chica tropezó en lo que parecía un sollozo contenido. Severus se sintió aún más celosamente protector.

\- P-pero…- empezó a decir ella, ya con lágrimas en los ojos.- … pero tú querías…

El hombre suspiró y se maldijo por enésima vez.

\- Hermione, yo… lo siento. Me dejé llevar por mis inseguridades.

La joven lo abrazó con más fuerza. Severus tragó saliva y siguió hablando.

\- Creo… sigo creyendo que podríamos disfrutar mucho _,_ ambos, con la penetración.- alzó una mano para parar las protestas de Hermione- Pero sólo si estás preparada. No quiero que te fuerces; es peor, lo pasarás mal.

Ciertamente, pensó Severus, tenía que ser un hombre de dudosa moralidad si su miembro, que se había vuelto ligeramente flácido por segunda vez, volvía a enderezarse sólo con ver aquellos ojos llorosos de la chica, tan grandes y tan llenos de gratitud. Al poco rato, Hermione escondió la cara contra el cuello del hombre y apretó su abrazo aún más.

\- Es… gracias, Severus.

No tenía por qué. ¿Dar las gracias por respetar sus límites? ¿así es como la hacía sentir? Severus se irritó consigo mismo.

\- No, Hermione; fui yo quien actuó como un troll. Quiero tener la certeza de que lo estás pasando tan bien como yo.

La Gryffindor le regaló una tímida sonrisa, y luego empezó a cubrirle la cara de besos fugaces, inocentes. _Como las de una_ _joven virgen_ _._ El pensamiento, tan decadente y tan tabú, logró no obstante reavivarle las brasas de la pasión, y Severus agarró el pelo de Hermione con un poco más de fuerza, guiando sus labios hasta reclamar un beso que la dejó sin aliento. Cuando abrió los labios, la chica lo imitó y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua y acariciar lánguidamente la de ella. Hermione se dejó hacer, su desnudo cuerpo caliente y relajado. Pero cuando las manos del hombre empezaron a deslizarse por su espalda, la Gryffindor jadeó y se arqueó. Severus deslizó su mano derecha hasta el vientre de Hermione, y poco a poco, se introdujeron en la húmeda jungla de allá abajo. En la _muy húmeda_ jungla. Severus gruñó con impaciencia, y empezó a acariciar el clítoris de la mujer. Hermione gimió bellamente y arqueó la espalda aún más. Pero no era suficiente, y Severus ya no era tan joven. Bastante milagro era que su polla hubiese logrado endurecerse después de haber perdido fuerza dos veces; si no acababa ahora, no acabaría nunca.

\- Señorita Granger,- murmuró contra el cuello de Hermione, y ésta respondió tiritando deliciosamente.- No es de buena educación dejar a un caballero a medias. Ni es buena idea contrariar a tus profesores,- añadió con un gruñido. Las palabras surtieron el efecto deseado, y Hermione empezó a restregarse contra sus dedos con más entusiasmo.

\- Sé buena chica y no me hagas esperar. Vamos, señorita Granger; estás empapada. Haz el favor de humedecer mi polla.

Antes de que la chica se tensara, Severus se apresuró en añadir:

\- Por fuera, cielo. Sin introducirme dentro.

Agarró las caderas de la joven mujer con firmeza pero sin violencia, y la guió hasta que su clítoris hiciese contacto con el glande que ya babeaba de deseo. Hermione jadeó y automáticamente, empezó a restregarse contra su miembro viril, acariciándolo desde la punta hasta la base, y soltando gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Su coño estaba increíblemente húmedo y caliente, tan caliente que parecía estar al rojo vivo. El placer fue instantáneo; mucho más intenso que antes. Severus cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Las tetas de la mujer se balanceaban con esmero, cara y busto enrojecidos, y los párpados medio cerrados. Pero lo que le disparó la libido fue verle la lengua casi fuera de su boca entreabierta. Los labios inferiores de la joven lo escaldaban con cada movimiento, calientes y húmedos y Merlín, qué fricción más deliciosa, qué decadentes eran sus empitonados pechos, sus manitas agarrándolo como si fuera a caerse, _como una niña agarrando a su papá_ – sí, casi; muy pronto –

Severus tomó el control de las caderas de la joven y empezó a marcar el ritmo, más frenético, embistiendo y deslizándose contra los empapados labios de Hermione y arrancándole gemidos cada vez más agudos.

\- Vamos, mi niña, sé buena y córrete ya –

Y Hermione se corrió, y se corrió de manera espectacular; y aquella visión, aquellos sonidos primarios, lo empujaron al precipicio. El gozo lo recorrió como una descarga eléctrica, remontando desde sus testículos hasta su pene, y vertió su placer durante un largo rato, en chorros de semen abundante y espeso, ensuciando con su esencia caliente y pegajosa la inmaculada vientre de Hermione. Severus sintió una satisfacción animal al verla marcada con su leche, oliendo a él, jadeando por él, sonriéndole a él.

Impulsivamente, acercó sus labios a los de la joven y le introdujo la lengua en la boca, bailando un baile lento y pegado con el de ella.

xxoOoxx

Hacía tiempo que Hermione no se sentía tan saciada, tanto física como emocionalmente. Y podía decir, sin ninguna duda, que había sido el mejor polvo que había echado nunca. Hermione se acurrucó más cerca de Severus, que seguía apoyado contra la almohada de la pared, y cerró los ojos, satisfecha. Remolonear en la cama era otra cosa que disfrutaba hacer, aunque no se permitiese hacerlo a menudo. Con un perezoso movimiento de varita, lanzó un encantamiento para que las sábanas los cubriesen y bostezó. La mano del hombre empezó a acariciarle el hombro ausentemente.

Aunque no habían hablado sobre las fantasías de cada uno, estaba claro que habían estado dando rodeos al rededor del asunto. Hermione se sentía demasiado avergonzada para hablar de ello, aunque sabía que Severus había adivinado qué era lo que la ponía cachonda. Y… parecía que las fantasías del hombre iban por un camino parecido. Hermione sintió calor en sus mejillas. Nunca hubiera pensado que las cosas que le había dicho Severus aquella noche hubieran podido aumentarle la libido de aquella manera. No quería acercarse a investigar más de cerca cuál era exactamente aquella fantasía, pero se hacía una idea, y si sus sospechas eran correctas, era probable que fuese incluso más tabú que sus ficciones sobre profesores y estudiantes. Eso la tranquilizó un poco. Al menos, ahora tenía más certeza de que Severus no la rechazaría por sus deseos, ni los trataría de inmorales. Pero aún así, no pensaba hablar de sus fantasías en voz alta. Sentía demasiado bochorno para admitirlo en público, aunque el público fuera su pareja sexual. Sabía que alguna vez tendría que enfrentarse a esa situación, pero mientras pudiese evitarlo, prefería no tener que decir nada.

La mano de Severus se deslizó de su hombro y empezó a acariciarle el brazo derecho. Hermione tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que estaba palpándole la vergonzosa cicatriz que tenía, y sintió una irracional necesidad de apartarse de su mano. Cuando cruzó la mirada de Severus, Hermione tragó saliva. Los ojos del hombre brillaban con un algo que no le solía ver a menudo, algo entre ternura y seriedad, como una promesa muda de algo que Hermione no podría describir, pero le inundaba el pecho de calor.

Poco a poco, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Severus le alzó el brazo. Aquellas horribles palabras (“sangre sucia”), para siempre grabadas en su piel, eran aún más blancas que su pálida tez, y parecían resaltar como luces de neón. Hermione apretó los dientes. Creía haberlo superado, pero el nudo de la garganta le afirmó lo contrario. Con cuidado, Severus acercó sus labios a la piel mancillada por el odio y cerrando los párpados, cubrió la cicatriz con los besos más cariñosos que le había dado jamás.

Conteniendo un sollozo, Hermione también cerró los ojos y hundió la cara en el pelo grasiento de su antiguo profesor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Quand tu me vois baiser tes bras_ es la primera línea de un poema de **Théophile de Viau**  
>  _Y los sueños, sueños son_ proviene del soliloquio del príncipe Seguismundo en la obra de teatro La vida es sueño de **Calderón de la Barca**
> 
> El capitán Keuna y el _Nabika_ están basados en el capitán Nemo y el _Nautilus_ de **Jules Verne** , respectivamente.
> 
> **Playlist de este capítulo:**  
>  -Escena de Severus frente a la puerta de Hermione: _Dacw 'Nghariad_ interpretado por **Eve Goodman**  
>  -Escena del salón con el capitán Keuna: _Illusions and Smoke_ y _Darkmor the Pirate_ de **Derek y Brandon Fiechter**  
>  -Canciones de la tripulación del Nabika en la cena: _Santiano_ (popular inglés; **Hugues Aufray** ) y _Amsterdam_ de **Jackes Brel** interpretados por **Les marins d'Iroise**  
>  -Canción de Joséphine en la cena: _Tri Martolod_ (popular bretón) interpretado por **Alan Stivell**  
>  -Cuando Hermione explora el submarino: _Gears and Cogs_ de **Derek y Brandon Fiechter**  
>  -Escena entre Luna y Hermione en el comedor: _Iđitguovssu_ interpretado por **Máddji**  
>  -Escena de sexo de Hermione y Snape: _Hotter than Hell_ de **Dua Lipa**


End file.
